


Сдавайся 2.0

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от М до Е [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic strip, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Взять Гривуса за причинные места довольно проблематично, но Кеноби нашёл выход!
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от М до Е [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от M до E





	Сдавайся 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, конечно, в реальности Оби-Вану для осуществления подобного пришлось бы выучить что-то в духе терас-каси, а Гривусу было бы не до каламбуров, но кого это волнует х))

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/c0/lwg00egd_o.png)


End file.
